The Truth
by Erza x Grey
Summary: Raven , the daughter of Tigerstar meets the son of Scourge, Shadowpaw. He takes her to thunderclan to meet there leader Firestar. No one knows who there fathers are. but what if one night Tigertstar starts whispering things to his daughter? Takes place after Tigerstar's death .
1. Prologue

**Prologue for Raven**

Raven found herself on a dark street She didn't know where she was or how she even got there. She tried to hop onto a wooden box but failed . Her little heart thumped as she heard a deep growl come from the dark ally way. She hissed but it more came out as a little sound , suddenly a dark shape came out of the ally way . A dark tom cat loomed over her He smiled his teeth shined against the moonlight. ," What are you doing late out at night kitty?" He asked his voice deep and rusty.

"I-i-i-i-i uhhh am lost . I lost my mum and my ... I lost my mum" She said crouching low she trembled with fear.

" Oh little kitty just go scratch at some door they'll let you in" He growled.

" I'v tried they won't let me in because i'm dirty and smelly" She whined.

" Oh whats your name kitten?"

"R-a-a-a" She squeaked before getting cut off by him

"SPEAK UP" He boomed loud.

"Raven... sir" She said she was at the verge of tears.

" Raven eh... well than I may tell you my name... it is hunk" He smiled his long sharp tooth glistened in the moonlight, "But some call me sabertooth or just saber"

" S-s-s-saber are you going to kill me?" She asked standing up straight.

" Maybe.." He said smirking His evil smile made Raven cower in fear.

" Your name is Raven you say... where's you mother or father?" He asked.

" My mother died. My father said he was leaving my mother one day and said that he needed to go to the forest and that's the last I have seen of him." She answered .

" What's your fathers name?" He asked leaning down.

"Tigerstar" She said They tom widened his eyes in fear and backed away slowly , "YOUR THE DAUGHTER OF A DEMON!" He hissed and turned tail and ran off.

**prologue for shadowkit:**

The little kitten who was dark as the midnight sky who had stormy gray eyes with a little white paw Looked up at his mother and father. , " Eh fine young warrior blood" The small black cat said in a deep voice he had purple eyes that seemed to stare into your soul hungry.

"He will do us well my mate he will become strong and learn how to kill cats soon enough." The tom smiled , the girl who was black with white splotches looked worried.

" Yes he would " She said calmly And stared at her kit who was drinking milk from her.

The tom smiled , "Now blood don't get so worked up he will one day be the leader of blood clan he will go down in history.

The kitten squirmed , it was cold in the cold dark ally the wind blowing at his short fur he curled up next to his mother.

The next thing he knew when he woke up was he was being carried he squirmed and let out a whine, the cat who was carrying him stopped and checked to see if they heard anything. Nothing all the cat heard was wind blowing.

The cat put down the kitten and smiled , "It will be okay hunny where your going its warm" She said in a hushed voice.

The kitten looked into the eyes of his mother , "Mowthwer " He tried to speak his first word it didn't work out so well.

" Mother" He finally said she smiled.

" I'm so happy i get to see my son speak his first word before.. before I go" She said calmly , "Now run"

Shadowkit didn't move he sat there staring at her what did she mean before she goes? He thought .

then he saw his mother get tackled by a small cat , "RUN" She screamed and the cat sliced her face she yowled in pain .

Shadowkit ran , ran far away only once did he stop and look back and what he saw was horrifying the lighting crackled across his fathers face which was covered in blood it dripped down the side of his face the wild look in his eyes As he opened his mouth all shadowkit heard of his mother's very last words were , "NO Scourge DON'T" She said but scourge clamped his mouth on her neck and sunk his teeth deeper.

Blood squirmed until she felt herself slowly slipping away one scourge let go of her neck and was clawing her he smiled like he enjoyed it , "Shadowkit.." She mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep for ever.

Shadowkit meanwhile ran as fast as he could away He found himself in the woods He found a abonded rabbit hole and curled in there and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 1

**hey guys I don't own warrior's erin hunter does but I wish I did!**

**Raven (darkpaw) (9 moons old)- a black she-cat with gray splashes and has bright blue eyes. she's small but strong.**

**shadowpaw (8 moons old)- Midnight black tom with red eyes he has one single white paw.**

**ok chapter 1 lets start**

Raven POV:

_Raven yawned and stretched inside her little crate Her long skinny dark brown tail poked through one of the holes. She walked out into the dew morning the sun was shining into the ally She shoke her fur and started towards the forest._

_She scented the pine trees And smiled She stepped out to go into the woods when ...CRACK!_

Raven woke with a start She sat up straight Her head hit the top of her cardboard box she lived in She heard a loud lighting bolt crackle across the sky . She jumped up almost ripping a hole in the cardboard box top She curled up trying to get back to sleep but then another lighting bolt splashed across the sky.

Raven shoke her head , "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed at the night's sky.

" Why don't you?" A voice shouted in a squeaky kitten voice.

" Who's there?" She asked as thunder boomed across the sky.

" No one" Said the voice as a apprentice sized tom came out of the shadows His rusty coat was packed with dirt He smiled.

" Go away kit before this gets deadly" She hissed arching her back and stepping out and another lighting bolt flashed across the sky.

" I'M NOT A KITTEN I'M JUST SMALL!" He hissed and arched his back coming closer.

" Sure!" She hissed , " I'm warning you Stay Away!" k_ill him! kill him now you know you can! your strong enough!_ Her fathers voice whispered in her ear.

" What you going to do to me?" The kit challenged.

Darkkit didn't know what happened after that She just felt herself jumped and then felt herself fighting ,Clawing She heard frightened mews then quietness .

**_the next chapter will be_ longer.**


End file.
